Shadow's Inferno
by LeBow03
Summary: This story takes place two years after the fourth shinobi war. It only ended when Naruto and Sasuke team work to defeat the incredible power of Juubi's jinchuriki. However, Naruto and Sasuke did not return to the hidden leaf. Instead they went off to look into some information the four hokage had shared. What did they discover? OC. Pairings to be announced at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Inferno**

**Hey all. This is a new story I had thought up. I will be discontinuing Brothers Bond to use Tatsu in this story. I know you might think it's not very creative, but I didn't even get that far into Brother Bond, and I thought this idea for Tatsu was better. **

** This story takes place two years after the fourth shinobi war. At this time Naruto AND Sasuke are the worlds hero. Only through their team work were they able to defeat the incredible power of Obito, the Juubi's jinchuriki.. However, Naruto and Sasuke did not return to the hidden leaf. Instead they went off to look into some information the four hokage had shared. What was the information, and why was it so important? Lets watch as the rookie 12 go off on a brand new adventure.**

**This is an OC story, and I'm really going for character development. Comments are always accepted and appreciated. But please, not bashing.**

**Chapter one: New Adventure**

Tsunade slumped back in her chair. The day had been long and stressful, and the war did little to lessen her paperwork, and duties. She opened the bottom drawer, revealing a sake bottle and dish.

Pulling the two porcelain items out, she went and poured herself a hefty drink and gulped it down with an 'ahh'. Then, before she could pour herself another drink, there was a soft knock at the door. So, she put away her favorite drink and beckoned to her guest. "Come in."

With a turn of the door knob, a certain pink haired shinobi walked into the Hokage's office. Tsunade could help but take notice at how much her star pupil had grown in two short years. Her signature pink hair had grown to quite a long length, and she now wore it back into a lose ponytail that easily reached her shoulder blades. Her attire consisted of a dark red sleeveless shirt, black gloves, high black boots and black spandex leggings with a light brown apron skirt. Over all of this she wore a plain white lab coat that read medical chief on the back. Her hitai-ate at the same place it has always been, holding her hair back.

Tsunade had promoted her student immediately after the war. It was obvious that the girl had more skill in her pinky than the rest of the medical staff combined. With becoming medical chief she also got promoted to jonin. Not only her, but also the entire rookie 12 that remained got promoted.

It wasn't until the pink haired girl had spoken that Tsunade broke from her thoughts and came back to reality.

"I have this weeks report Shisho." Tsunade nodded her head before accepting the brown clipboard Sakura had brought in with her. The Godaime's eyes quickly looked over the information, she noticed that the hospital had finally calmed.

After the war refugees from all around came to Konoha for healing. For a while they had to use the academy as extra space for all the sick and injured. It wasn't as though Konoha was suffering just as much from the loss of so many medic-nin during the war. But at last things had calmed and the world seemed to be back to normal, well as normal as it could.

"Very good Sakura." Tsunade began signing the paper and handing the clipboard back to her student. Sakura began to walk away, but an ANBU came into the room stopping her momentarily.

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU said bowing his head low awaiting his Hokage's orders.

"Report." The ANBU rose to his feet and stood up straight.

"Border patrol spotted three shinobi crossing into Fire Country." Both the Hokage and Sakura jumped to attention. "Two match the description of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. What are your orders?"

The Hokage thought for several minutes before she responded. Sasuke was a hero, and everyone knew it. Many had watched as Naruto and Sasuke defeated Obito, so no one would question her for simply allowing the boy back into the village. But, she wasn't about to let the boy go on without punishment.

"Intercept them, and excort them here. I wish to speak with Sasuke and Naruto." Tsunade said with authority.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said before he Shunshin away.

Sakura continued on her way out, but the Hokage coughed into her hand making her stop in tracks and turned to face her Shisho.

"Stay, I want you here when he arrives. Your two-sense is important to me." Sakura was a little taken back by her teacher's words. She never knew that the Hokage had so much trust in her.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura said a little shaky before she stepped back into the room and took a seat across the desk from Tsunade.

"So…" The blonde woman started putting her head in her hands. "You excited to see HIM again?" Sakura just jumped up and blushed.

"S-shisho!" Tsunade laughed heartedly at her student's embarrassment. But, Sakura could lie to herself. She was excited, scared, anxious, nervous, horrified, and happy to see her old teammate again. Perhaps now things will be back to normal.

_Meanwhile…_

Outside of Konoha three figures blurred by jumping from tree to tree. The one in the lead suddenly stopped to look at the site ahead of him. All three looked on at the sight ahead of them. Konohagakure, the village of their aspiration's, dream's, nightmares, and even hope. The leader of the group removed his hood to reveal blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He looked back at the other two with a fond smile.

His first companion also removed his hood to show is raven hair and red spinning eyes that quickly turned back to their usual onyx. He gave the blonde a curt nod and looked to their third comrade.

The third group member kept his hood up. But, even with it up his pitch-black hair came flowing out, and his bright yellow glowed in contrast. A thin smile crossed the mans face and his pointy white teeth glistened in the sunlight.

Then all three looked back towards the large village breathing in the memories, both bad and good.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." An ANBU said pulling Sasuke and Naruto out of his nostalgia. "You are to come with us. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

Sasuke nodded his head in approval. "Good we wish to speak with her as well."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Findings**

Konohamaru Udon and Moegi walked through the Hokage tower with slow uneven steps. They had just returned from a month long mission where they had to assist the Kazekage in getting ride of some pesky bandits that hindered Suna's reconstruction efforts.

This was not an uncommon thing now a day. All five of the great shinobi villages had agreed to remain in an alliance. So, naturally they helped each other out as much as possible. This was particualarly so in Kumo where most of the fighting had taken place.

The whole country had be ravaged and torn by the war and many of the shinobi from the other four villages kept shinobi there to assist in their reconstruction and rebirth. It was a true symbol of how the world was changing. No longer was their a constant threat, there was no more petty disputes over menial things. And as long as this continued it would never happen again.

So, the now the older team Ubisu had come home to report the mission's success. Konohamaru lead the three through the halls with his head held high. This was the first mission they had completed as fully realized chunin. Incidentally, Konohamaru was the last of the three to gain the higher rank, only doing so a few weeks before their latest mission.

Moegi and Udon had gained their rank at the first chunin exams after the wars end. Though the world was moving forward for the better, the chunin exams were still a necessity. It was the perfect time to not only get the shinobi of the world together, but also the civilians. It no longer kept back the threat of war but rather brought the world together in a way nothing else could.

So, going back to Konohamaru and company. They skulked through the busy halls of the tower, the Sarutobi nodding to fellow shinobi as he passed, several of which were from another village besides Konoha. When they reached the all to familiar door of their Hokage, Konohamaru knocked loudly before flinging the door open.

"OI! Baa-chan we're back!" The scarf wearing boy said with a huge grin on his face. Moegi and Udon decided to wait in the hall so to not be involved in Konohamaru's life threatening beating. But, when it didn't come they fallowed in.

Tsunade looked up expectantly, but was slightly disappointed in what she saw. _Damn it, why does this brat have to be just like Naruto in every way. _She thought unaware of the disappointment that was clear on her face. But, it didn't go unnoticed by Moegi who gave her a troubled look.

"Are you okay Hokage-sama?" the orange haired girl asked her worry obvious.

Tsunade quickly gathered herself and put her "Hokage face" back on. She coughed into her hand to make sure her voice wouldn't falter. But then, she heard a light chuckle from her student, which gained her attention.

Sakura's face was sheepish. She held her hand up to her face in an attempt to cover her snicker. After she collected herself she turned to her Shisho, who now wore the same smile Sakura had.

"You thought it was him too, huh?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded. Tsunade let lose another chuckle before turning back to Konohamaru and company who all wore questioning expressions, except Konohamaru, he knew of only one other person who would dare to call Tsunade-hime "baa-chan".

"Him who?" Udon asked, always thirsty to be in the know-how. Sakura had finally gathered herself at this point and was now smiling fondly at the three chunin.

"I think Konohamaru knows." Sakura said, and like that the Sarutobi bolted out the door. Udon and Moegi looked on in shock as their dear friend ran out of the room. Then in an instance it his Udon, who sharply turned his head back towards the Hokage.

"You mean…" he started, and he didn't even finish because both Sakura and Tsunade nodded knowing where he was going. Then like that Udon grabbed Moegi's wrist and pulled her after Konohamaru.

"Wait Udon where are we going?" Moegi said as she was pulled along out of the Hokage tower.

"The front gate, the boss is home." Moegi finally understood and they both picked up the pace not wanting to miss him.

Back in the hokage's office Tsunade was still smiling as she looked out her window at the three chunin running for dear life.

"Wouldn't it have been better if they stayed here? After all Naruto and Sasuke are getting escorted here by ANBU." Sakura said putting her finger to her chin in contemplation.

"Yes, but know those three will be too busy trying to find them to bother me." Tsunade said as she got back into her chair. "And besides I want to talk with them immediately, and we both know Naruto would get to excited about seeing them to find his way here."

Sakura couldn't argue with the Hokage's logic. This whole thing just made her more anxious about seeing her old team again. She wondered why they didn't come home right away. And why they hadn't included her, as always. Soon she would know everything.

Back across town, Konohamaru was going as fast as he could towards the main gate. His excitement growing with each step. He didn't even get to see Naruto after the war since he was still in Konoha at the time. It had been nearly three years since he saw the boss. He couldn't wait to see how strong he had gotten, and to show the man what he had learned.

Then suddenly Konohamaru saw two familiar faces walking down the adjacent street. He quickly came to a stop just in front of them and looked into the two's matching white eyes.

"Oi Hinata, Hanabi?!" the boy said jumping from foot to foot in excitement. Both girls just looked on in confusion, and Hinata was slightly humored by the sight.

"Hello Konohamru, glad to see you back." Hinata said sparing the boy a pleasant smile. The girl had done a complete 180 since the wars end. No longer was she a nervous little girl. But rather a kind, confident, woman. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"You didn't hear?" Konohamaru asked exasperatedly. Both girl just looked on in confusion. "He's back. Naruto-nii is back!"

Hinata' heart immediately picked up in tempo. It had been so long since she saw her crush, the way they left each other was a bit awkward and left Hinata teetering on what the blonde thought of her.

_Flashback_

The medical tent was a little dirty but it didn't bother Hinata in the least. She wasn't going to leave until Naruto woke up. She stared down at whiskered boy with a smile. He had done it he won the war. Hinata just sat there staring at her love until the sound of someone entering the tent caught her attention.

It was one of the many nurses that had been keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them were completely wrapped in bandages. There wasn't a place on their body not covered in cuts, scrapes or bruises. Sasuke even had a nasty wound where Obito stabbed him with his Bijuudama made into a spear. The would was in his left leg just above knee. Lucky, it didn't go straight through his leg, but rather just grazed it with a deep cut. The doctors said that he might not be able to walk for several weeks.

"Still here, huh?" the nurse asked the Hyuga girl as looked over Sasuke on the bed to the left of Naruto's. "He must have been pretty special to you."

Hinata blushed lightly, her face turning rosy pink from embarrassment. But, it was true Naruto meant the world to her. She wasn't sure she would have become the person she it today without the knucklehead blonde, whether he knew it or not.

Just then, Naruto stirred a little. Slowly his bright blue eyes opened up to look on the world around him. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the bright day that was right outside the medical tent.

"Naruto-kun!" squealed Hinata practically jumped to her feet with delight. She stood up from her chair that was perfectly positioned next to his bed. Putting her hand on his bandaged arm, gaining a wince from the newly awakened boy. Hinata immediately removed her hands and brought them up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She said hiding her face behind her hands. Naruto took a second to see who it was, but judging by the long blue hair and how she acted around him, he knew in an instant. _How could I be so stupid_ She thought still refusing to show her face. But, Naruto gave a small chuckle and reached out his hand to pull Hinata out of her own little world.

Slowly he brought one of her hands away from her face and gave her one of his signature wide grins. She immediately melted at that. No one could deny Naruto's foxy grin.

"It's okay Hinata-chan . It didn't hurt that bad. Besides, I'm glad you're here." His face soften and his guard was completely down. Hinata could barely believe what she heard. Sure they had shared some moments, but he had just openly admitted to being happy with her presence. She leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. Naruto also sat up as much as he could. They both closed their eyes and prepared for the now inevitable. But, then suddenly a loud noise from outside.

"Hinata, the nurse just told me that you are still in here. Come…" Sakura started into the brown tent, but stopped dead at the sight before her.

Naruto and Hinata both stopped, their faces mere centimeters from each other. They both opened their eyes and starred at each other for a second then Hinata shot back up straight and looked towards Sakura who had stopped right outside the tent with the flap open.

"H-hey Sakura." Naruto said trying to sound excited to see her. Hinata just pushed her two pointer fingers together nervously trying not to make eye contact with the pink haired girl.

Sakura just stood their gapping at what she had just seen. _Naruto and Hinata were about to kiss…_ she thought, a small blush crossing her face.

"Sorry, Sorry. I'll come back later." Sakura said about to walk away.

"N-no, its okay S-Sakura. I-I'm sure t-there's some t-test you have to run on N-N-Naruto. I-I'll j-just g-go." Hinata said as she walked quickly out of the small tent right past Sakura.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto tried to call after her, but she didn't stop in her long strides to try to get as far away as possible. She just kept walking until she found Kiba and Shino. She didn't say anything to them about it.

_End Flashback_

Three days later Hinata and the rest of the Konoha Shinobi returned home, and Naruto didn't come with them. She never got a chance to talk to him. Between assignments and her being embarrassed and scared. But, now he was back home and finally she was confident enough to confront him.

Back at the Hokage tower, Tsunade had decided to pull her sake back out, and Sakura and her began drinking. Sakura had gained quite a taste for the harsh drink through Tsunade's influence. Now the two were regular drinking partners.

They were currently laughing about how Tsunade beat the hell out of a man who had grabbed Sakura's ass last weekend at a tavern outside of Konoha the two went to, just to get away from it all.

"Remember the look on his face when you stepped up to him. _H-H-H-Hokage-sama I'm sososo soooooorrrryyy PPLLLLEEEASSSEE!" _Sakura said impersonating said man.

Then, there was ruckus heard outside the door, and within a second and ANBU was on the window ceil. Sakura and Tsunade quickly stopped their laughing to pay full attention to the new arrival.

"Report." Tsunade said sharply. The ANBU simply nodded his head behind his mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will be here soon. We had figured the third to be Orochimaru, but that doesn't seem to be the case." The tiger faced ANBU said as the ruckus got louder and nearer. Tsunade just nodded her head in acceptance.

"Very well I will deal with all three of them. You are dismissed." The Hokage said with a wave of his hand. However, said ANBU did not move from his position.

"If it's all the same to you Hokage-sama I would like to stay." With this the ANBU's voice became less stoic and more lazy.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her agent's sense of respect and nonchalant tone. She nodded her head once more.

"Very well, you are off duty after all." And with that the ANBU stepped into the room and removed his mask to reveal a dark haired man with pale skin and pupiless black eyes. He looked towards Sakura and nodded his head in a greeting.

"Hello Sakura, I see you are just as excited as am." The man said while he leaned up against the window he had just entered from. Sakura nodded head sharply before taking down some more of the nectar of life.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that Sai. From the look on your face I'd say you are… melancholy? Yeah or maybe nonchalant." Sakura said her voice up a couple octaves.

"And you are drunk." Sai said putting on a fake smile just because he knew it pissed her off. Sakura growled angrily at her old teammate. In truth Sai and Sakura became even closer after the wars end. They had gone on several missions together, and Tsunade and Sakura evn managed to get the stoic boy drunk once.

Just then the door flew open revealing three figures draped in black cloaks the reached all the way to the floor. The one in front walked into the room and revealed his bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" The three occupants of the room all smiled nostalgia hitting them like… well a yelling eighteen year old. His radiating blonde hair now framed his face just like his fathers, and if it wasn't for his forehead protector it would surely fallen into his eyes. His facial features were now much more defined. His jaw had more of a cut to it, and his baby fat was a far off memory. Anyone could have easily thought he was his father now, even more than before. Then Sasuke walked into the room and stood next to Naruto.

"Pipe down dobe, we all know." The raven haired boys hair fell well below his neck line now and his facial features had also matured greatly his chin was much more defined and overall just looked grown up. He was a spitting image of his older brother, and he would have loved to hear it. Secretly of course.

"No kidding you already did it when we first entered the village. Surely they already knew." The third group member said as he walked into the room and gestured towards Tsunade, Sakura and Sai. His hood still drawn up to cover his features, but his eyes were practically glowing as the looked towards Sai. "And besides this is the guy who escorted us here."

The other three besides Naruto and Sasuke went onto alert. They eyed the man closely as he removed his hood to reveal his face. His pitch black hair cascaded out to his mid back. His eyes were just as bright yellow as they were when his hood was up, not to mention they were slitted like Naruto's when he drew upon the Kyuubi's chakra. His face was just as matured as Naruto's and Sasuke's, so he was around the same age as them.

"Ah come on you two. I'm just so excited to be home!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Tsunade smiled fondly at the boy who was practically her son.

"I'm glad you are home as well." The Hokage said pulling all three men's attention. "But unfortunately there are some things we have to discuss. Starting with you." Tsunade pointed her finger right at the mysterious man who had entered her office along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Me? Names Kasai Tatsu, pleased to meetcha."

**End Chapter 2**

** Cool two chapters in just two days. I knew I was good, but damn. But hope you liked it and I'm pleased that so many have already read the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Tatsu**

Now Tatsu knew that using his last name would raise some eyebrows, but he was not the type of person to hide who he was. No matter what his family was, he was proud to tell people who he was and where he came from.

Besides, the only people who would recognize his name were huge history buffs, really old people, or in this case, a Kage.

"Kasai…" Tsunade whispered and Tatsu knew what she was thinking. 'They are supposed to be wiped out.' _Wrong_. The yellow-eyed boy thought.

"That's right and proud of it. Now if you don't mind I'm a little tired and…" Tatsu started but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what is the meaning of THIS!?" Tsunade spat pointing her finger straight at Tatsu who was taken back. He was used to people doing this but he figured that the Hokage would be different. From how Naruto went on and on about how great Tsunade and the village was, he thought they would simply accept him with open arms.

"THIS, is Tatsu, and he is the reason for our two year departure." Sasuke said lasing 'this' with a lot of sarcasm.

"Explain." Tsunade said cold and plain.

Tatsu looked over at Naruto, who then turned to Sasuke who was also looking at the blonde.

"Fine." Naruto said as he took a step forward. "Lets see where do I… So you of course remember the meeting between the five kage and the four old Hokages?" Tsunade nodded, her face showing contempt for the boys condescending tone. "Right, so we discussed the possibility of another Hidden Village in the far west."

"Just get on with it." Tsunade said tired of the boy talking in circles.

"Well…it's a worse than that." Naruto said gravely gain worried looks from everyone except Tatsu and Sasuke.

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Tsunade said slowly her voice not showing the fear she held. Now it was Sasuke's turn to step up and give his two senses.

"The humors were all but true. As you can see from Tatsu." Tsunade spared the yellow-eyed boy a glance then turned back to her two subordinates.

"Yes but the Kasai had never bothered anybody before. Why did that change?" Now Tatsu's happy demeanor had completely disappeared. Instead his head hung low and his eyes softened and looked to the floor. He shook slightly as he clenched both his fist and teeth.

"Natsuga…" Tatsu growled. Everyone ones eyes were now on him. Naruto and Sasuke thought it best that Tatsu tell the story. So, Tatsu took a deep inhale to gather himself before speaking.

"My brother, Natsuga, has recently taken the thrown. He is the reason for my family's attacks on your people." Tatsu's voice was stern and resolute. It was apparent already that he and his brother did not agree with one another. Tatsu took another sharp inhale before he continued. "He believes that all other shinobi are beneath the Kasai. He wishes to not rule, but eliminate all of the Hidden Villages."

Tsunade, Sakura, and Sai went wide-eyed in horror. Tsunade was the only one that knew of the Kasai's kekkei genkai. It was truly horrifying to think of that power being turned on the shinobi villages.

"And just how does he plan to do this. Surely he is aware of the pact between the five great villages. Even with the power your family possesses, how could he hope to defeat all of us?" Tsunade knew that in the state the five villages were, and an attack from a powerful family like the Kasai would surely destroy them. But, she could be certain this boy wasn't a spy, so the only thing she could do was to make Tatsu feel like his family didn't stand a chance.

"He is very aware of the situation Hokage-sama. That is why he knows this is the perfect timing." Tatsu said his confident demeanor still intact.

"The shinobi villages are stronger than ever. No one could possibly defeat us." Sakura said fear still gripping her. Tatsu had made it feel as though their defeat was certain. _But, that's impossible. _Sakura thought.

"I'm afraid it is possible Sakura." Sasuke said his face somewhat grim. Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

"The Kasai are more than just a family with a powerful kekkei genkai. They have their own village. Filled with shinobi." Naruto elaborated.

"How large are their forces?" Tsunade asked in her Hokage voice. Tatsu thought for a second before he responded.

"Well as of now my brother's forces are easily five hundred strong. But, my brother's kekkei genkai is different…" Tatsu started. "He doesn't just have one summon, but rather all of them."

Tsunade's eyes once again widened in horror, it shouldn't be possible. Sakura and Sai just shared a confused glance before the more vocal asked the question they were both thinking.

"What exactly is the Kasai's kekkei genkai. Is it a summons?" the pink haired girl looked to her teacher, but the expression on her face told her that Tsunade wouldn't be answering her.

"Yes, the Kasai posses Kuchiyose kekkei genkai." Tatsu said plainly with no elaborating. Sakura and Sai once again glance at eachother.

"Well what is it they summon?" Sai asked a with a little irritation. Tatsu slowly glanced between the two, first to Sakura, then at Sai.

"You know you're a little unimformed for being at this meeting." Tatsu said with a slight smirk. This gained him a harsh glare from Sakura.

"Easy pinky. My family summons dragons."

End Chapter 3

Hey there. Sorry this chapter's short, but I'll update again tomorrow. Also, I will be trying to update every weekday, and it should be online around 730-8 (That's just when I am done with class) So keep checking in.

I just can't help but give a good cliffhanger. So leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Your support is always appreciated, and I'm always a little more motivated to update when I see you are interested. Thanks for the views and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: ****A new home**

Sakura look bewildered at the strange man who accompanied her old teammates. The moment he walked through the doorway of the Hokage's office, she could tell that the man was strange and somewhat unique. But, it wasn't until she heard his last words, the truth about his family's kekkei genkai, that she knew this man was truly one of a kind.

"I have never heard of such a thing." Sai said looking at the dark haired man with the same expression as Sakura. "The legend of the dragon isn't new to me, but you say they are real?"

Tatsu looked at the ANBU for a while before he nodded. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke didn't believe in his family's abilities at first, so this reaction did not come as a surprise.

"I know it's a little farfetched, but it is true." Sasuke said hoping his word would be enough to convince Sakura and Sai.

"So… you're trying to say that your family can summon fire breathing lizards that fly?" Sakura said with a little to much sarcasm for Tatsu's liking. But, he opted to ignore it, and reply with his own snide comment.

"Well not all of them can breath fire." Once again the green-eyed girls face twisted into an expression of confusion and disbelief. "Just like all other creatures, dragons have an affinity towards a certain element."

"Yeah, just like all the toads use different elemental chakra." Naruto clarified, putting a little more understanding on Sakura's face.

Now, having enough of the questions, Tatsu looked towards the Hokage. Her demeanor had changed from fearful, to something closer to pundering. It was obvious the leader Konoha was thinking of what to do next.

"Now that everyone is up to speed I would like to discuss some more things with Hokage-sama." Tatsu said placing his shining yellow eyes on Tsunade. Who seemed to shake herself out of her own thoughts.

"Yes, I wish to discuss more with you as well. But, for now you are all dismissed. I'm sure the three of you had a long journey and wish to get some rest. Besides I have to send word to the other kages." Tsunade paused looking over some of her paperwork. "And in light of your current situation, I would assume you need a place to stay." Tatsu nodded his head allowing the Hokage to continue. "Very well I will make arrangements for you to be housed in a temporary apartment and…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that one of these two wouldn't mind having me stay with them." Tatsu cut Tsunade off and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke around the shoulders pulling them into a headlock.

"Very well. Then I will leave that up to you three." Then Tsunade reached into a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "And Sasuke. Here is the deed to the Uchiha compound. I had written it up just incase you decided to return."

Sasuke eyed the paper for a minute before he took it from the Tsunades grasp.

"Thank you." The sharingan user said with a nod of his head. Then Tsunades gaze fell upon Naruto.

"And lastly Naruto. I'm afraid I had to lease you apartment in your absence." Naruto's eyes went wide in horror.

"What do mean you leased my apartment!?" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in protest. "I was only gone for two years. That's no longer than when me and ero-sennin left to train."

Tsunade just put her head in her hands and closed her eys. She sighed heavily and reopened her eyes to the boy. She had forgotten how stressful and loud it was to have Naruto around.

"I'm sorry, but there has been a big population growth since the war ended. A lot of people moved to the Hidden Villages for protection. I had to make room somewhere and your apartment was just eating away at the budget." Tsunade said in one more big sigh.

"Then where am I supposed to live!" the blonde ball of energy shouted once more. "Do you want me to just live on the streets!"

Tsunade fell into a sudden rhythm of sighs. With every word Naruto said her headache grew. In truth she didn't know where to put the boy. He could live in a temporary home for a while. But, the boy would still need a place to live long term.

"Of course not Naruto I'll just have to…"

"They can both stay at the compound." Sasuke cut the Hokage of in mid sentence. Then everyone looked at the raven haired boy with astonished expressions. The Uchiha looked around the room and saw the agape mouths and wide eyes, and just shrugged. "It's a big place, and it would solve both of their living problems."

No one could believe what they were hearing. Especially Sakura who now gazed fondly at Sasuke. _I guess those two years stuck with Naruto did you some good._ The medical lead thought.

"Very well. I will make arrangements for Naruto's things to be taken out of storage and placed at the Uchiha compound. Now if there is nothing else you are all dismissed. I have a lot of things to do." Then as Sakura and Sai started to leave they were stopped by Naruto's words.

"Baa-chan, aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto's words made the Hokage's head shoot up and she glared at the boy. But, Naruto ignored it and gestured his body towards Sasuke. She just continued to glare at the boy until he pointed towards his head.

"Ah, yes. Uchiha Sasuke please step forward." Then she paused and waited for said boy. Reaching into another drawer she pulled out a band new black Konoha forehead protector. "If you wish it. You are hereby reinstated."

Sasuke looked down at the all too familiar piece of equipment. He had never thought that after all that had happened, that Konoha would accept him back. Of course he wished it, but he never assumed.

"Doesn't the council need to convene over reinstatement?" Sasuke asked getting a light chuckle out of the Hokage.

"We had talked it over for months after you left. And besides, you think I give a damn about what the council thinks." The Hokage had a bright smile on her face that Sasuke had never seen before. It wasn't just the council that wanted him back, it was her. So, he reached his hand out slowly, as though simply touching it would make it disappear. Then he closed his hand around it firmly. He thought back to the first time he received his forehead protector. How much he had been through since then. But now, non of that mattered. He was finally home.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He practically whispered to be sure his voice didn't give way to his emotions. Then he turned back to his friends, and their smiling faces.

"Very good. You are reinstated at the rank of Jonin, given your skill, and you too Naruto." The blonde boy practically jumped out of his shoes.

"You mean it Baa-chan!" the blonde boy yelled. Tsunade only nodded in confirmation.

"I will be expecting a lot from you two, and it seems only right considering what you have done." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smile. "Now get out of my office. I have a mountain of paperwork and I still need to get word to the other Kage." And with that everybody left. Naruto started to ramble on about how awesome it was going to be being a Jonin. Sasuke had tied his forehead protector back unto his head, and seemed content in his own thoughts. Leaving Tatsu, Sakura and Sai to listen to Naruto. Tsunade smile never left her face, even as she started to get to work, finally her children were home.

**End Chapter 4**

Sorry guys another short one. But, I write these up on the train to and from school, and I keeping the chapters short keep me from rambling. However, I hoped you liked it, and are interested in the future. I'll probably update again tomorrow so keep on looking out. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 5:**** Pervy Dragons and Regrets.**

Hinata was practically in a full sprint, after learning that Naruto and Sasuke had returned. She figured that due to their long departure, and Sasuke's situation, they would be escorted directly to the Hokage's office. So, that was her destination.

She bobbed and weaved her way through the crowds of people, and hoped that she wouldn't miss her long awaited reunion with Naruto.

_Please still be there._ She thought as she barely dodged a cart that came out of a nearby alleyway. Hopefully Naruto's excitement wouldn't get the best of him and he would go running off to see everything he could.

_Hokage Tower:_

Naruto, Tatsu, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai were just exiting the large building. Naruto was still talking everyone's ear off, particularly Tatsu's. He was going on and on about all the "amazing" things in Konoha.

"Man I bet you will love Ichiraku's. The old man makes the best ramen ever." The rambunctious blonde said while Tatsu gave him half a care.

"Uh huh." Tatsu said with a nod of his head. The dragon summoner became quite the adept at ignoring Naruto when he rants. He had to or else he would have strangled his friend a long time ago.

"Oh and you have to meet everyone." Naruto said. "Hey Sakura-chan is anyone in the village right now?"

Sakura had to think for a minute. She hadn't really seen much of the proclaimed Konoha 12. Between missions and hospital duties, she was lucky that her and Ino went out for tea every Wednesday.

"Now that I think about it I think everyone is here." The pink haired paused for a moment. "Shikamaru and Shino have been here training their new genin squads. Kiba, Rock Lee and Choji just got back from a short mission to Kumo. Ino has been working in T&I, so she rarely gets called out for missions. And I just saw Ten Ten for new Kunai. Everyone is here."

Naruto was practically beaming with excitement. He was hopping back and forth with glee. Sasuke had a small smile crease his face; the nostalgia was hitting him pretty hard. Tatsu however wore a face of indifference. But then suddenly Naruto stopped and looked somewhat worriedly towards Sakura.

"Wait what about Hinata-chan?" The boys question caught the pink haired off guard, especially the honorific.

"How could I have forgotten. Hinata is home working with her father. Apparently she is back to being the heir of her clan."

Naruto seemed comforted by the information. He wore a thin smile and he seemed to be thinking back on something. Sakura knew exactly what that something was, but before she could embarrass her friend she saw a familiar face running towards them.

"Oh here she is now." Sakura said making Naruto jump out of his shoes. "Hey Hinata!"

Naruto quickly looked around for the nearest exit. He thought about just running for it but before he knew it Hinata was standing right in front of him.

"H-hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _What the hell do I do? _He thought as he laughed awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and… I'm sorry but I don't think we've met." Hinata said with surprisingly no stutter. "I'm…"

Hinata was quickly cut off by a sudden embrace. Hands firmly grasped hers and a tall dark haired figure stood a little too close.

"I know who you are. You are the answer to my prayers. An angle sent from high to bring happiness and beauty to this word. I on the other hand am merely a man, who would wish nothing more then to spend just one night with you. Please take pity on this mortal and grant him this one request." Everyone stood wide-eyed at what they saw before them. Everyone except Sasuke that is he simply shook his head in disgust.

"Uh… who are you?" Hinata managed to get out.

"I am the famed black winged dragon, Kasai Tatsu!" Then the smooth talking boy undid his cloak to reveal his full form. His long black haori furled out behind him. The haori was almost long enough to reach the ground and had no sleeves. On the back was his clan insignia, which consisted of a red dragon spiraling towards the middle. Other than his coat, he wore a bright red shirt and simple black pants that reached his ankles; there they met his black shinobi sandals.

Everyone was speechless. Hinata's face had become as red as Tatsu's shirt. Naruto however was seething at this point. He knew his friends perverted tendencies and he knew that unless he did something he wasn't going to quit. However, before he could even take a step forward, Sasuke had stepped up and clocked Tatsu right on the head.

"That's enough ero-ryuu." Sasuke said and Tatsu clutched his head and turned to face the onyx eyed boy. His face was anything but pleased. His eyes were ablaze with fire. Smoke shot out of his nostrils and a vein stuck a good inch off his forehead.

"What'd you say, twirly-eyes?" Tatsu clenched his fist in anger. Sasuke seemed unmoved by the taller man's threatening tone.

"I said, that's enough ERO-RYUU." And with that Tatsu flung himself at Sasuke. He tackled the Uchiha and the two started to roll around with fist flying everywhere. Very few punches actually connected, battle strategy and precision thrown to the wind. A few times it seemed like one of them would win, but the other one managed to catch a second wind and the whole thing started back up again.

"Does this happen often?" Hinata asked moving away from the brawl and closer the Sakura. The pink haired girl just shrugged and turned her head towards Naruto, but the blonde wasn't there, only the brown cloak he had been wearing laid on the ground.

"Where's Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed gaining the atteition of the two dark haired boys who ceased their fighting and starred up at the two girls from the ground. Everyone looked around for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke up.

"I know where he went. Tatsu and I will go get him. Meet at the BBQ at 7?" Sakura just nodded before the two took off after their missing blonde. Hinata stared in the direction the two left before she turned her attention back to Sakura and Sai.

"Where do you think he went?" Sai looked puzzled for a minute before he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Most likely the top of the Hokage Monument. He always goes there when distressed." Hinata looked at the ANBU captain questioningly. But before she could even ask Sakura answered the question on her lips.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura gave the Hyuga heiress a little wink causing a intense color of red to cross her face. "Come on lets go gather everyone up."

With that the three started to walk away. But, Hinata couldn't help but give one glance towards the monument and a smile crossed her face.

_Hokage Monument _

Naruto was sitting at his usual spot on top of his fathers head. He looked out towards the home he had left behind again. Even though what Sasuke and him had done was for the greater good of everyone, he still felt leaving everybody so suddenly. That's why he couldn't face Hinata, not now. What was he supposed to say to her?

It was then that Tatsu and Sasuke sat down on either side of Naruto. The blonde wasn't surprised by their sudden appearance. He figured they would be the ones to come and find him, and he sensed them coming a mile away, their chakra levels were nothing to joke about.

"What's shakin'?" Tatsu said with a big smile on his face. Naruto was always amazed how bipolar the dragon-man was. Just fifteen minutes ago he was practically threatening baa-chan and didn't even falter. Now he was nothing but smiles. He thought this Tatsu was better. "Hey sorry about that back there, didn't realize THAT was Hinata, and if you don't mind me saying well done."

Tatsu gave the blonde a little elbow nudge and a perverted smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile thinking about the Hyuga heiress. Now it was Sasuke's turn to lighten Naruto.

"This isn't like you dobe. Quite you're sulking and lets go we still have to move your stuff in before we meet everyone at the restaurant." Well it was as close to a pep talk as Sasuke could give. "Besides, no one hates you for leaving. You know Sakura would've already beaten you into a palp if she was angry."

Another smile crossed the blondes face. Then he stood up and looked out over his village once more.

"You're both right no more thinking about the past. We're home now that's what matters." The blonde said then the other two stood up and followed their friends gaze.

"That's right, now go get that white-eyed goddess." Tatsu said making the other two almost fall over and sweat drop.

**End Chapter**

Hey all. Sorry about the super late chapter, but I'm sure you all know how crazy school can get. But, here it is just for you so let me know what you think with a review. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6:**** New Friends and Old Wounds**

Tsunade sat silently in her office awaiting a certain someone to arrive. As usual he was incredibly late making the other two occupants to shift uncomfortably under the growing fury of the blonde woman.

Shikamaru, being one of the Hokage's guests, sat with his lazy gaze set on the slug sannin. He was attempting to find out why it was the Hokage had called her military advisors together. As far as the Nara knew, the world was experiencing a time of peace unlike anything in the past. It was driving him mad not knowing what his Hokage wanted with him.

"Hokage…" Shikamaru started. But the Hokage simply put up her hand to silence her subordinate.

"I will explain everything once Kakashi arrives." Shikamaru could do nothing but lean back in his chair and sigh out of annoyance.

"Kami only knows how that long could be, and I have to meet everyone at the BBQ for Naruto's and Sasuke's welcome back party." Tsunade just sighed the same as Shikamaru and put her chin in her hand.

"I'm sure he will be along soon." Shizune said and Ton Ton oinked happily. Shikamaru wasn't convinced. The newly appointed Jonin Commander was most likely sitting near the memorial stone giggling to himself, while reading a certain orange book.

_Memorial Stone_

"Hehe"

_Unchiha Compound _

Naruto and Tatsu were currently moving into their new house at the Uchiha compund. Unfortunately, almost all of the buildings that once made up the extensive compound were destroyed during Peins invasion. The ones that remained were either rented out to those who lost their homes, or went back to being owned by Konoha. This being said, Sasuke was anything but pleased with the current situation. The only house that had remained under the Uchiha name was one, his childhood home, and he know shared it with the two loudest, rambunctious, and idiotic people he knew.

"Damn you Tsunade." Sasuke said under his breath as he watched the two morons fighting over which room they got. Both of them wanted the large master bedroom and were currently having a hissy fit about it.

"I'm bigger than you are so I need more room." Tatsu said taking a step closer and looking down at Naruto.

"But I have more stuff so I need more room."

"You don't need a huge room to store ramen and orange jumpsuits."

"Yeah, well you don't need it for your porn and long pants."

"Is that seriously all you got?"

"You want to go-ttebayo?!"

"Enough!" Sasuke uncharacteristically shouted causing both of his new roommates to stop and stare at him. "Neither of you are getting this room! There are two guest rooms on the opposite side of the house. They are the same size so you don't need to fight over them. But if you do I'm putting both your asses on the street. Got it!?"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Tatsu asked rhetorically, he patting Sasuke on the arm playfully as he walked to the guest bedrooms.

"Yeah, and did you have to yell so loud. It's like trying to live with Sakura." Naruto said as he rubbed his pinky in his ear as though he was going deaf. The two continued down the hallway until Tatsu turned around with a look of revelation.

"Hey Naruto I meant to ask you. Is that Sakura girl single?" Naruto was taken aback by his taller friend's question, and seemed to struggle with a response.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean what?!" Sasuke looked on angrily as Tatsu wore his perverted smile. 'As if Sakura would ever agree to go out with him.' He thought, but quickly shook his head in hopes of losing the newly arising thoughts.

"What have you claimed her too? Come on Naruto you can't take a the ladies for yourself." Tatsu shouted from his new bedroom. Naruto still seemed to be at a loss for words as he frantically tried to come up with an excuse.

"N-no! It's not like that it's just…"

"It's what? Is she like your fall back girl in case this thing with Hinata doesn't work out?"

"Stop talking!"

Sasuke couldn't help the rising emotions that came with the mention of his pink haired teammate. Truthfully he thought about her often after the war. She wasn't the helpless, pitiful fangirl he remembered her as. Though her violence and annoyance towards Naruto was about the same.

"Fine I won't ask her out. But, if she starts coming on to me, and they all do, I'm not going to turn her down." Tatsu said now leaning against Naruto's doorframe with a smug look on his face.

"As if, Sakura-chan is way to good for you." Naruto retorted his face a mix of disgust and annoyance. Sasuke happened to agree with Naruto for once.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tatsu shouted.

"I-I didn't mean it like that… it's just… Sasuke help me out here!" Sasuke just stared at the two for a few seconds then gave a long tired sigh.

"Sakura is our old teammate and closest friend. We would appreciate it if you refrained from being a pervert towards her." Tatsu looked a little surprised by Sasuke. Although he said it in the usual Sasuke 'I don't give a fuck' tone, Tatsu could tell the real reason why Sasuke didn't want him to go for Sakura.

"Oh I get it." Tatsu's face curved up into a smirk and he gave Sasuke a little wink. Sasuke could stop the slight blush he got, but he tried to hide his embarrassment behind an annoyed glare. "Don't worry I'll be a perfect gentleman towards Sakura." He then put his hands behind his head a walked back into his room to finish unpacking.

"Hey Sasuke you okay? You look really red, are you sick?" Naruto asked, oblivious as ever. 'Yep, I'll have to murder them.' Sasuke thought.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

Ino was bored out of her skull. Never in all her days of working at the flower shop had she had this dead of a day. No one had even walked through the door since she started her shift almost three hours ago.

She was currently flipping through an old beauty magazine for the fifth time. Every thirty minutes, or so she thought, she looked up at the clock to find it had only been five minutes.

She started to miss her work at T&I. Though most of time she just filled out paperwork and assisted in mind walking, at least she did something. Here all she could do is sit around and hope to Kami that some old lady, boyfriend, mother, or even a stalker came through that door to entertain her for all of five minutes while they got stupid flowers.

Fortunately, right before she was about to snap, the small bell above the door chimed. She shot her blue eyes up to meet a deep green. 'Thank god'. She thought to herself as her best friend walked her way to the counter.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Sakura said with a thin smile on her face. Following behind her was Hinata and she too wore a cheerful smile.

"Hey." Hinata said with a quick wave of her hand. Ino couldn't help but like the new Hinata a lot more. Ever since the end of the war she hung out with the girls more and it seemed to do good things for her personality.

"Thank god you guys are here. I thought I was going to die of boredom." The blonde kunoichi said slamming her magazine closed and pushing it to the side.

"Sorry Ino-chan but we can't stay long, we still have to go get everyone else." Hinata said showing a pitied expression.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Ino was now very interested. She always loved a good party. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her mouth automatically moved up into a big grin.

"You'll never guess who came home." Sakura said with a sly smile on her face. The blonde kunoichi thought for several minutes. Then, in an instant Ino's face lit up with understanding. She slammed her hands down on the counter and leaned in further.

"No way!" Sakura gave her a curt nod in response. "Where did they go? What did they do? For god's sakes hows do they look?!" This made Hinata and Sakura redden greatly. "What did they say when they saw you? Where they all nervous and tongue-tied?" The more and more Ino talked the redder the two girls got. They hardily had anytime to talk to them between Tsunade's debriefing, Tatsu's advances on Hinata, and then Naruto disappearing. "Well come on girls give me something." Ino looked between the other two quickly waiting for some juicy gossip.

"Well…" Hinata started. "Naruto ran away when I saw him. So, I didn't really get to talk to him. But, he looked… older." Ino's face exploded in horror, amazement and excitement.

"You're kidding. Loud-mouth, overly friendly, oblivious Naruto ran off at the first sight of you!" Hinata just reddened at the way Ino put it. She didn't think much about it after Sakura told her he was okay. What if he thought she had gotten ugly. Or maybe he met another girl on his travels. Her thoughts went a mile a minute with hundreds of terrible reasons for Naruto's actions. It wasn't until Sakura spoke up that she was torn from her thoughts.

"Yeah, but you should have seen him when her name came up. He got fidgety and anxious. Not to mention once he saw her I thought his jaw was going to hit the ground." Ino and Sakura had a good laugh and Hinata just blushed and smiled. She couldn't believe he had asked about her. "But then Tatsu had go ahead and ruin everything, huh." Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of that perverted boy. She had only known him for a few minutes and she already didn't like him. He's like a Naruto that knows better but still does it anyways.

"Wait, who's Tatsu?"

_Uchiha Compound_

Tatsu shot up from his bed. He had only closed his eyes for a few minutes and seemed to have fallen asleep. He combed his fingers through his thick black hair and shook his head to try to get the images out of his head.

Ever since he had left his home his nightmares have gotten worse and worse. Images of his father's death and his brother's rise to power, and the role he played in it. All the people he killed, all the families destroyed the all came to him in his dreams. Blaming him for it all, and he happened to agree. He was a monster before Naruto and Sasuke found him. The dark…

"No those days are behind me." Tatsu whispered to himself and with a shake of his head he attempted to removed those thoughts from his head. Looking at the clock it was only 4:30. So, he had only slept for an hour, and he still had two and a half hours until the party. 'Guess I'll go for a walk'.

He slid the mahogany door open and moved his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen to see Naruto sitting on the counter with an instant ramen in his hand. He only shook his head at the blonde shinobi.

"What?" Naruto asked as if it was totally normal to eat ramen two hours before a nice meal. Tatsu didn't respond he just made his way past his friend and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. He then moved his way to the opposite side of Naruto and filled it up at the sink. Downing the glass in one go, he placed the empty cup in the sink and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked from his position on floor reading book. Naruto too lifted an eyebrow at their friend.

"I'm going for a walk." Tatsu said flatly as he slipped his shoes on and opened the door. Naruto wasted no time in jumping of the counter and throwing his empty ramen cup away.

"Good I'll…"

"Alone." Tatsu concluded coldly and shut the door behind him. Naruto looked to Sasuke, his face a mixture of hurt and worried. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

"Let him be. You know how he can get." Even though he knew Naruto still didn't like it. This only inspired him to kick the big stupid dragon bastard of a brother's ass.

_Hokage Tower_

Kakashi lazily made his way through the all too familiar tower. He perfectly weaved his way through the many shinobi that were either leaving for or returning from missions, his eyes never leaving the pages of his orange book. Every now and then someone would wave to the now well-known shinobi. After the war he received many honors, including the title of Jonin Commander. Truthfully, he didn't care much for the position, with the constant council meetings and having to keep up with the paperwork. It really cut into his reading time.

Having reached his destination he closed his small orange book and gave a long sigh. He slowly reached from the handle and opened the door. He took a quick glance around the room and saw that as usual he was the last to arrive.

"Yo." He said with his signature eye smile. However no one else was smiling, not even the usually chipper Shizune. The Hokage had a vein pushing out of her head and a deep frown marring her face.

"Sit." She said pointing to the open chair in front of her desk. Kakashi waved his hand to decline the offer. He walked further into the room until he was standing mere feet from the front of the desk. "Now that Kakashi has finally graced us with his presence we can begin." Tsunade then reached into her desk and pulled out a manila folder. Throwing it onto the table with a a resounding thud she glared at her trusted war council.

"I'm sure you are both curious why I called the two of you here." Tsunade said making Shikamaru sigh. 'Troublesome'. "As I'm sure you both aware Naruto and Sasuke have finally returned to the village after their two year mission to discover if their was truth to the findings to the west. Well unfortunately the late Hokage's worries were founded. " At this Kakashi's showing eye went wide in horror. He was present at the meeting after the war, he knew the whole situation, and he knew what the Kasai were.

"Impossible, there have been hundreds of investigations done in that area, even as far back as the first Hokage. Non have ever turned anything up." Shikamaru looked on with growing anticipation and fear. Anything that made Kakashi, the legendary copycat ninja, as fearful as he was, must be truly powerful.

"I'm afraid the evidence is sound." Tsunade said with a grim look on her face. "One returned back with them." If he wasn't wearing a mask everyone would have seen just how agape Kakashi's mouth was. Now Shikamaru was truly afraid. Not only did Naruto and Sasuke find this incredibly powerful and terrifying thing on their journey, but they brought it back with them. "Kasai Tatsu is currently living with Naruto and Sasuke at the Uchiha compound, and is cooperating. He has given me his own debriefing and has revealed even more disturbing news." Now Shikamaru was really lost.

"Hold on, what's going on? What did they find?" Tsunade was about to explain everything but it was Kakashi who beat her to the punch.

"The Kasai are a very powerful clan that existed even before the Sage of Six Paths. Legend says they were the first humans to be able to control chakra, but by not so conventional means." Kakashi paused slightly being lost in thought.

"I thought The Sage of Six Paths was the first human to ever use chakra by becoming the Juubi's jinchuriki. So, how is it that the Kasai were able to?" Shikamaru asked his curiosity growing.

"They weren't able to control and manifest chakra like the Sage or like we can." Tsunade continued taking over for Kakashi who didn't know the whole story. "They could only control the only creatures that were able to use chakra, Dragons."

Shikamaru's jaw almost hit the floor. He had seen some incredible and unbelievable things in his life, but just the thought of dragons being real left him speechless.

"You can't be serious, dragons are only a myth." Shikamaru said more hoping than anything.

"So were the Kasai, but one was just in my office not an hour ago." Tsunade commented understanding the boy's doubt. Shikamaru was happy he was sitting down or else we would have probably fell over. "Now on to the big issue."

"What could be bigger than discovering a once thought wiped clan!?" Kakashi exclaimed his emotions getting the better of him. Tsunade paused for a minute thinking very carefully about how to word herself.

"Tatsu has revealed to me that his brother, the king, wishes to declare war against the five shinobi villages." Seeing the two mens astonished faces she paused before continuing. "I have also let the other Kage know of this development and have arranged for a summit in two weeks time. Until then I am sending a recon team to the borders of the Kasai's hidden village. Shikamaru, I want you to meet with Sasuke and discuss their findings in full detail. Kakashi, I need you on stand by incase the worse should happen. So, until further notice you will not be receiving any missions." Both men nodded their head sharply before Tsunade could continue. "Also, I want both of you to watch Tatsu. Though I have full confidence in Naruto and Sasuke's judge of character we can never be to careful." Once again both nodded. "Now you are both dismissed. We will discuss this more in the coming days, but for now we have a welcome home party to attend to."

_Market District, Konoha_

Tatsu was wondering aimlessly through the bustling crowds. Many people were starting to close up their shops to head home to have a nice meal with their families. The dragon summoner couldn't help but miss the days where him and his older brother would race to see who could finish their meals first. Natsuga would always win being the eldest, and he would always pout.

'To bad I win again squirt. But don't worry, if you keep eating like that you'll grow up to be a big dragon like me and pops.' His brother would say playfully right before he would give him a nugie. He may have teased, but he was always there to support Tatsu and was always the first to his defense. It was the main reason he followed his brother when he took the throne and the conquest began. One after another the small villages and towns fell victim to Natsuga's thirst for power. The whole time Tatsu was right by his side. He figured that his brother could do no wrong; he never imagined how far he would fall.

'God what's wrong with you today.' Tatsu thought shaking the thoughts away and looking around for a good distraction. Luckily he spotted one hell of a distraction leaving a quaint little flower shop. He long blonde hair was what caught his attention at first. But, as he looked over the rest of her he was entranced by her bright blue eyes, and legs that went on for days, she was the whole package. He slinked his way in closer thinking of something to say. However, when he got in close she turned around and her beautiful blue eyes meet his glowing yellow and all the words were lost to him.

"Can I help you with something?" the blonde said noticing his creepy stare. He had to think fast, but for the first time ever he was truly lost.

"Tatsu hi my is name." He muttered feeling really stupid right after. But he couldn't help it. He felt as though he was literally drowning in her big blue eyes.

"Whatever weirdo." The blonde said as she turned around and walked away, but not before she gave her hair a little flip. Tatsu practically fell to the ground as his knees all but gave out.

"What a woman."

**End Chapter 6**

** Well here it is, the incredibly late next installment of Shadow's Inferno. Longest to date if you didn't notice and I'm fairly happy with it. I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by. **


End file.
